


The Dragon awakes

by BellBell0915



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rating and warnings may increase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellBell0915/pseuds/BellBell0915
Summary: Draco Malfoy begins to see the way he was taught may not be correct. Will he be able to turn it all around?





	The Dragon awakes

Disclaimer: The characters and the world of Harry Potter do not belong to me, they belong to the lovely Miss J.K. Rowling. This is fanfiction I am writing for fun. I am in no way making money off of this.  
Warning: Angst, violence, torture (the warnings may increase as the story goes on

He stared at the stone floor of Malfoy Manor, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of this particular spot or maybe he didn't want to. If he were to look up now what would he see? Would he see his fathers eyes sine with pride over what was done today or would it show that strange sorrow that had breached his features more and more often. He didn't know nor did he care anymore. Draco slowly reached for his left forearm and rubbed at it softly. The pain that had been absolutely unbearable earlier had subsided significantly but it still felt as though it was slowly burning deeper and deeper into his skin. This thing had been his reward, this was what he had wanted for so long and now he had it, he touched it once more softly and carefully, it now longer felt like skin, it was rough and hard almost as though it were made of charcoal. He shook his head as he tried to get rid of the sound, the sight and the repulsing smell of what he had done. He remembered one girl in particular, she was found hiding under the bed and was covered in soot. She had looked him straight in the eyes and begged him to let her go, begged him not to hurt her, his heart ached, for this was not what he had expected he didn't know why but he just hadn't expected this but it was not as though he had had a choice at this point. Her scream still rang in his ears, the smell of burning flesh and hair never leaving his mind and the silver eyes of the innocent girl stared into his very soul with only one question...  
Why

As Draco Malfoy stared at the stone floor of the manor he wondered for the first time in his life if this was what he wanted...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading the first fanfiction chapter I have ever written! ☺️ I plan on updating it as much as I can!  
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated as well as constructive criticism. :) thank you all and have a cookie cx


End file.
